


The Gilded Cage Cover Art

by consultingpiskies



Series: Fanfiction Cover Art [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cover Art, Graphics, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingpiskies/pseuds/consultingpiskies





	The Gilded Cage Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



 


End file.
